Changelog 1.166
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.166 will take place on 25th November 2019. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For a detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes *To help make it clear when you receive more than one reward as a prize, for example in events, the reward window will now have a X2 or X4 when your rewarded item is doubled or quadrupled. Bugfixes *The Leaderboard window in Guild Battlegrounds had a small visual error causing it to be larger than its container. This has been fixed. *The Statue of Honor was not providing ranking points for spending goods when collected, this is now consistent with other buildings which provide Guild Treasury goods. *Boosts for buildings which were still under construction were being enabled during the construction phase in error. This is no longer the case. *We fixed an issue where the timer for the auction wasn't consistently adding 30 seconds when you placed a bid in the last 30 seconds of an auction if the connection to the game was interrupted. *We fixed an issue when the cursor was placed outside of the text field in the new GB contribution window if you deleted the default value of 0. This only happened in the HTML version of the game. *We fixed an issue where some city sounds were all played at once when switching back to the game from a different tab in your browser. *There was an error meaning you couldn't go back to a whisper in chat after switching to global, neighborhood or guild chat, this has been fixed. *The zoom, settings, and full screen buttons were unresponsive after closing Reconstruction Mode. They now work correctly again! *There was an error which meant you were unable to choose the same portrait you had previously selected in the portrait selection menu. This has been fixed. *The medal count within the ranking window would visually go into negative if you reached a very high number of medals, this won't happen anymore. *The Rally skill had a visual error making it appear it was being inconsistently applied between attacking and defensive armies when viewed from the Army Management window. This has been fixed. *The Town Hall collection icon will now display the correct icon if there is more than just coins ready for collection. *The popup blimps for costs deducted when building a road only showed the cost of the first road tile. This will now show the value for all tiles built. *Under the new GB contribution field, the amount shown was sometimes more Forge Points than needed to complete the level. This will now always only show at most the amount required to complete the current level on the GB. *We fixed an issue where sometimes the placeholder numbers in the input field of the new custom GB contribution field were incorrect if you entered a value and then closed and re-opened the window. Mobile Only Changes This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game and only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! *Just like with the browser version in 1.165, now you will no longer be shown the Friend's Tavern window when you successfully sit at a friend's table. *We fixed an issue where the buttons for Reconstruction Mode were not displayed correctly on some devices. *There was an error in Guild Expeditions where some numbers were transparent for turns or the timer. *We fixed an issue where the settings menu loaded incorrectly values when closing and re-opening the app, requiring you to completely logout and back in to give the correct settings. This has been fixed. In the meantime, our development team is working on the upcoming event for 2020, Forge Bowl! Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team and FoE Wiki Original link to the changelog can be found here.